Unexpected
by IWroteWhat
Summary: Post 6x17 One-Shot. After a talk with Danny that left him slightly confused, Eddie shows up, unexpected, at his apartment.


**_Hi guys,_**

 ** _I watched 6x17 and that scene where Danny told Jamie he was the best cop he knew wouldn't leave me alone so I just had to write something about it. This is my first Blue Bloods Fanfiction so please forgive me if it's a little OOC._**

 ** _And, as always, tell me if there are any mistakes._**

 ** _Love, crimeserieslover_**

''Hey" Eddie Janko greeted her partner while entering his apartment, a bag with Chinese take-out in her right hand. He was surprised to see her, wasn't expecting her to come over after they'd phoned earlier that evening. ''Hey," he responded, raising his eyebrows in confusion ''what are you doing here?" She turned to him, holding up the bag. He motioned her to the couch and walked into his kitchen, getting plates out of one of the cupboards. ''Well," she started ''You sounded a little off on the phone earlier so I decided to drop by and see if you're okay." He came back to the living room, dropping down next to her, reaching her one of the plates. ''I'm fine" he sighed and she couldn't help but send him a 'cut the crap' – glare. ''It's just something Danny said when we were at that pub. It was about Marcus." She looked at him in surprise. ''The new kid? What about him?" ''It was more about me than about him, but he told me, why he had him transferred to the 12th."

Now she wasn't able to hide her confusion anymore. ''He said it was because of me. He wanted me to show him the ropes, what it takes to be a cop." ''He could've done that himself, couldn't he?" She saw Jamie taking a deep, steadying breath. ''Why didn't he do it himself, Reagen. I mean, your brother knew Marcus since he was a kid, didn't he. I'm sure he would have been able to teach him." She stated, still confused. Danny Reagen had more years on the job, was a great detective. Why giving the work to her partner? ''He said he wanted him close to me, that I could teach him things he couldn't because … he said I was the best mentor he could think of and that I am the best cop he knows …" he broke up, not knowing what else to say. Eddie sat next to her partner in stunned silence. Jamie hasn't told her much about his big brother, but from what he has told her, she wouldn't have thought of someone, who would make such a huge compliment. Especially after Jamie had told her, that Danny hasn't been easy on him the first years he'd been on the job.

''Wow" she breathed out, not able to say anything else. ''I didn't know what to say either. That was the first time he had said something like that to me. I wouldn't have him expected to do that. I mean, he has always shown me what he thinks of me in his own way. Danny isn't one to make such admissions."

''But he's right you know," Eddie said ''You're a great cop and you've been an even better mentor for me. You still are." He looked at her as if trying to find a reason not to believe her before nodding slowly, mumbling a quiet ''Thank you." She smiled. She knew that Jamie knew that he was a great cop, he just had a hard time believing it.

''Have I ever told you the complete story why I became a cop?" he asked. She heard his voice trembling slightly and knew, that this was going to be a big step in their partnership. ''Well, you're from a family of cops, it's kind of a tradition, isn't it?" He smiled. She could see that; even though he wasn't looking at her.

''I, uh, you know I was at Harvard and when I'd come home for Christmas or other holidays, Danny, dad and … Joe wouldn't stop talking about the job and how amazing it is to be on the streets on patrol. I was happy with my life how it was back then. I had Sydney and I loved the stories they told me. Joe has always been my best friend. He understood me better than anyone else and it was more than once that he had to arbitrate between me and Danny. Joe was … he was a combination of dads calm and patience and Danny's hot-headed temper. I don't know how our parents did it with four kids that loved to fight. And then my mom died and everything changed. It really wasn't easy and I don't know how, but we made it through that time. We were just beginning to … get back to normal, when Joe was killed.

''I was in my dorm, studying for my finals when dad called me. I was … I don't really remember that time. It was like I lived in a bubble that protected me from everything for months. I wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even dad and just … concentrate on my schoolwork to distract me. I think I didn't really sleep for two months.

''That's when I knew I couldn't keep doing what I was doing. I think I had to, honor him, make him proud somehow. So I finished my degree and attended to the academy." He fell silent. Waiting anxiously for her to say something.

She looked at him and saw the hurt in his face, but she couldn't read his eyes. He had built a wall behind them. Trying not to let her in, even though he just had. He'd told her of the worst time of his life and Eddie knew it hadn't been easy for him. ''I'm so sorry, Jamie. That yo his lips twitched slightly, forming a half-smile that didn't reach his eyes.

She pulled him into a hug. One hand on the back of his head, the other drawing small, calming circles on his lower back. She heard him take a shuddery breath and was sure he had to hold back his emotions. ''I don't know what I would do without you!" he murmured and it was so quiet, she wasn't even sure she heard it. She smiled, as he pulled her even closer and whispered a small ''Me neither."


End file.
